


Host for the Holidays

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Laurel's apartment might not be the best venue to hold all three teams, but that doesn't stop them from trying.





	Host for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/gifts).



> So the brilliant Manders aka my beta for a lot of my fics prompted me various sentence prompts and pairings months ago and I'm slowly making my way through them. Decided to turn this one into a holiday fic, so Happy Holidays (or December) to all of you!

“Yes, I understand Mr. Walsh — if everyone could keep it down? — yes, you too. Happy Holidays.” Laurel hung up and only just managed to step over Cisco on her way to Iris. Thea had grabbed the remote to turn down the stereo, so she didn’t have to shout to be heard anymore. “Did you want another drink?”

“Oh, I can grab it. I know we’re a lot to handle,” she said with a glance around the nearly packed living room of the apartment.

“No, that’s okay,” Laurel insisted. “I wanted to check on Ollie, anyway.”

Iris’s smile turned to more of a smirk. “Yeah? Alright. You go check on him.”

Laurel refused to appear embarrassed even as she took the glass and made her retreat. She patted her dad’s shoulder absently as she passed by him and the Diggles to the kitchen where Oliver looked to be checking on dinner in the oven. Laurel set Iris’s glass on the counter and braced her hands there as well as she drew in a much needed breath.

She turned her head towards him. “Hey.”

“Hey. Shouldn’t you be entertaining our guests?” He asked, his eyes twinkling even as he adopted a reproachful expression.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Laurel warned. “I wasn’t the one who got us in this mess.”

Oliver couldn’t hold in a chuckle. “I wouldn’t call a holiday party with our friends and family a mess.”

“Well, you haven’t been out there. Barry almost set the couch on fire when he sped past the candles and whipped them up, we have three broken glasses and counting, and the Waverider hasn’t even touched down in this century yet.”

He had the grace to look a little sheepish. “That hectic, huh?”

“Uh-huh.” She crossed the little space that remained between them and bumped his shoulder. “So hurry up in here so you can come enjoy it with me.”

Oliver smiled and returned her quick kiss. “Should be ready to go in a minute.” He wound an arm around her waist, and her cheek rubbed against the wool of his rather loud sweater which he’d insisted upon wearing. “Thanks for agreeing to do this.”

“It’s not the holidays without the Queen Christmas party, right?” Even if the keeping of that tradition had been a bit spotty over the years, she knew how important it was to Oliver and how it helped him feel closer to his family, present or past. “I can handle a few angry neighbors.”

“They have no idea how outmatched they are,” he agreed. The oven timer beeped, so they parted, Oliver going to pull out their meal and Laurel to finally get that drink for Iris. She set it aside once more as he stripped off the mitts and met him in the middle for a longer kiss.

Oliver broke off but left his forehead resting on hers to say, “Merry Christmas, Laurel.”

“Merry Christmas, Ollie,” she replied, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

Their front door opened and her sister’s voice could be clearly heard announcing, “The party starts now, folks.” Several cheers as well as a general increase in the volume of chatter followed as Sara and her team all trooped in.

Laurel’s phone began ringing again, and she was sure if she looked it would be Mr. Walsh downstairs.

“I’ll rent a room somewhere next year,” Oliver promised, his lips by her ear.

“I think that’d be best.”

A hectic holiday seemed to be their new tradition, but at least this year’s was a happy one.


End file.
